One Way Ticket
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the pass. Starting new lives till the can find a way back. Will joining the Brotherhood help them find true love and a new family? Will they ever get back.? And when did Martin get a fiance? LucienxOC, MartinxOC, GiovannixOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Portal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion, or any characters in Oblivion. **

Aleira sat on her bed with her graduation gown on. She looked down at a silver box that sat in her hands, "Why would she even give this to me? I'm not her favorite grandchild. " she asked herself opening it up. Inside it held a small silver key hanging off a black string with an arrow etched into it. On the inside of the package was an engraved message saying to wear it at all times.

"Aleira honey, you ready?" a voice came from the other side of the door. Aleira looked up, pulling her shoulder length brown hair up then letting it fall back to her shoulders.

"Yeah." She said, slipping the key around her neck and walking out her bedroom door.

"My little girl's growing up." Her mother smiled.

"And I always will." She smiled back, hugging her mother. "I'll see you there." She continued walking down the steps where her father stood holding her cap.

"I don't want you to grow up but I guess that's too late. Am I right?" he handed her the blue colored cap.

"Yes dad. And you'll always be right." She kissed her father's cheek and walked out the door. She smiled brightly and walked to her red convertible. Getting into the car and driving off to the arena. She felt free. This was the last thing she needed to do before she could say that she is a high school graduate.

Pulling up to the building, she looked at the tassel hanging off the side, seeing it shine in the sun light. She took in a deep breath walking into the building. Seeing her classmates wave her over. She ran to them. "Bout time you got her. You're late." She looked up at Alex.

"Yes, yes I know." Aleira laughed. She looked up seeing a large set of doors open to the main even to graduation. The class walking into the bright lights of the arena, one step closer to their future and one step behind their past.

The class stood up, throwing their caps into the air in a choir's of clapper and whistles. That was the end of their chapter of high school life. The next would be to go on to the world. To universities, jobs, or to wander into the cities of Cyrodiil. Aleira never felt so alive.

She looked around, seeing her family standing and clapping. Xaedys stood next to them. Her closest friend was waving and clapping as well. She smiled again seeing her classmates cheer and hug each other. She was amazed to the site of the people that she grew up with was standing in the very arena where their parents stood.

The band played and the class was let out to meet with their family and friends. "You did it." Xaedys yelled as Aleira walked outside.

"I know." She yelled back almost sarcastically. Xaedys smiled and hugged her lifelong friend.

"You and Alex still ok after the whole break up thing?"

"Yes, yes."

"Good. Oh, and someone put a gift in your car." Xaedys' eyes flicked over to the direction of the convertible. Aleira's eyes widen to the younger teen's statement.

"What kind of gift?" Aleira walked to the parking lot, handing her cap to Xaedys.

"Well it's square and it's in brown wrapping." Xaedys fallowed. Aleira looked inside seeing the gift sitting on her wheel.

"Who in their right mind put this here?" She pulled out her key opening the door grabbing it. "This doesn't make sense; I have the only key to this car."

"Open it." A man's voice said behind them. He had a think and old accent. Much like if he had been in hiding for the past two hundred years. Aleira looked over her shoulder seeing a man dressed in a black clock lean into the shadows.

"Did you put this in my car?" Aleira looked at him not being able to see his eyes.

"Maybe I did. But I know that you have a sense for adventure. A sense of wonder. If you don't want it, then go to Cheydinhal. Put it where the abandon house once stood in the past."

"Then I'll do that."

"But you must wait twenty-four hours."

"Fine then. In a day's time, I will take it back."

"Do whatever you please, young child. But you will be no closer to what lock your key goes to." The man walked off as the sun finally set. Aleira's eyes widen 'how did he know' she though seeing him walk off into the darkness. Xaedys looked at Aleira with confusion within her eyes.

"Are you going to open it? Maybe it's a book of some kind. Or a box holding a map to a treasure." Xaedys said calmly seeing her older friend sit in the car and start the engine.

"I don't know."

"I think you should open it. Be nice to know what's it's about." Xaedys walked to the other side sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hold it." Aleira handed her the package and drove off seeing her classmates walk from the arena and to their cars.

After moments of driving, she pulled up to Xaedys' house. "Sense your parents are out, we'll open it here." She said walking up to the front door.

"What if it's a dust type of poison inside it?" she opened the door looking up at her older friend.

"That's the chance we'll have to take." Aleira smiled, walking inside and down the hall. Xaedys fallowed seeing her walk into her room and sit down.

"Open it." She said after a long pause. Aleira looked up at her then back at the wrapped package. Finding an edge and slowly tearing it off.

"It's just a book." Aleira looked it over finding the lock and pulling off her necklace. She looked at the intricate design of the bow on the cover. Seeing the gold and the scarlet red shine off it. "But maybe it has something inside." Pushing the key in, she smiled. "It works."

"What's it say?"

Aleira pulled the cover open seeing the first page. "3rd era. 343?" She said seeing the pages start to flip and change sides. "What's going on?" Aleira and Xaedys looked inside seeing the pages move faster and a gold light shined inside. Their eyes widen as they felt their body's get pulled inside. The book slammed shut and the girls were pulled into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Oblivion or any of the characters. Please read and review. M for later chapters.**

Chapter two

New life

Aleira looked down seeing body of water below her. Falling from the sky, Aleira and Xaedys splashed into the water under them. Xaedys opened her eyes seeing her friend swim upwards to the surface, getting her to do the same. "What the hell just happened, and how the fuck did we get here?" Aleira yelled seeing Xaedys' head pop out of the water.

"I don't have a clue." Xaedys looked around noticing that the scenery around them looked like what it did in her last year's text book. "Aleira, I think we're in the past."

"I realize that. But the question is, how far?"

"No idea." Xaedys looked over at some small wooden houses a few meters away from the shore. "Maybe, whoever lives there could tell us." Aleira looked over at the houses and nodded at her friend. Swimming in the water was nothing like they have ever swum before. Blue waters easier to swim in then normal pools back home, slaughter fish jumping out then back into the water, the tops of the seaweed brushing against their feet, and the smell of it all crisp in their noses.

After a short moment, they stepped on the shores. Sand seeping through their toes making them feel like kids again. Aleira looked over seeing an elderly man dressed in raged clothes standing and waiting. She coughed in her throat. "Do you want me to ask him or you?" she asked seeing Xaedys look inside her satchel.

"I don't care." She said calmly, seeing her stuff soaked and her pen's ink all over the bag. "I can't believe this." She said to herself.

Aleira shrugged then walked over to them man. "Have pity beautiful lady, I've gots nothing to eat." He held out his hands and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have any money you would be able to use. But, can you please tell me what date it is today. I can pay you back when I get some money.

"Last seed, the fourteenth. The 3rd era, year 343." He said nicely.

'We're that far back? No wonder everything looks more primitive.' Aleira looked back at the old man seeing him smile slightly. "Thank you." She bowed, and then walked back to Xaedys. "Xaedys, we're farther back then I thought."

Xaedys looked up from her notebook, seeing every page had been either soaked or had too much ink to do anything with. "How far?" she looked back down at her stuff seeing the inside of her bag black.

"Third era, but get this we're in the year 343." She kneeled down at her friend, "We are over three thousand years in the past." Xaedys looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What are we going to do?"

"Until we could find a way back to our time, we're stuck here." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "On the bright side, I've haven't seen the sky this blue before."

"What do you mean?"

"The pollution's gone. The air feels cleaner."

"Not that, us being stuck here."

"Meaning we don't have a known way to get home. So I guess we'll just have to live on our own. We'll need to get the current currency, enough to buy a house and some food."

"How are we going to get Septims?"

"I guess we'll have to try begging." Aleira looked down the shore seeing a small chest peak out of the sand.

"Sounds like the best option." She looked up seeing Aleira walk down the shore. "Where are you going?"

"I think I found something." She smiled and looked at the lock. Opening it up and looking inside. "Xaedys, do you know the best thing about being this far in the past?"

"No what?"

"We get to use weapons that we have seen in the museums." She turned around holding up two steel daggers.

Xaedys' eyes widen seeing the metal shine in the sunlight. "What else is in there?" she ran over seeing Aleira look down at the chest.

"Oh nothing, just a bag of Septims." She smiled opening it up. "Damn it."

"What?"

"There's only about a hundred pieces here." She sighed looking down her robe. "Maybe it would be enough to buy some clothes of this time."

"Shouldn't we use it to buy a house?"

"No, there isn't enough. If we want to blend in, we'll need to buy the clothes they wear and do what they do to earn money." Aleira sighed, walking back up with Xaedys. She looked up at the tall cement wall surrounding the city.

"I have a question. How come we were pulled into the book at seven at night and now it looks like it's nine in the morning?"

"Maybe time travel takes a while sense we went back so far. "

"True." Xaedys looked down seeing Aleira's robe continue to pour water to the ground. "Your robe wasn't the best choice to wear." She smiled.

Aleira and Xaedys walked out of the Divine Elegance. Aleira traded her graduation robe for two-thousand Septims. So much because of the unordinary color of it. She now walked out in a deep red dress that stopped at her ankles along with gold trimmed shoes. The clothes under her robe, she sold for another five-hundred. Xaedys walked out wearing a cool gray dress, with the same shoes as Aleira. "These aren't as comfortable to what we're used to but it will have to do. On the bright side we walked out with six hundred Septims. That should at least get us a house."

"I guess, but where would we buy it. It's different here."

"I don't know."

"I think we should ask him." Xaedys pointed looking at a man dressed in gray armor. "Sir, can you please help us?" she said walking quickly up to him.

"Good morning (Breton). How can I assist you?" he asked looking at her.

"Me and my friend are wondering if you could tell us where to buy a house?"

"Of course. Here in the Market district there is a building called the Office of Imperial Commerce. Talk to Vinicia Melissaeia, she'll help you with the paperwork to buy a house. Is there anything else?" He smiled.

"Thank you. No nothing else." She smiled back and walked to Aleira. "We have to go to the Office of Imperial Commerce and talk to Vinicia Melissaeia."

"Good then." Aleira looked up the buildings reading the signs. "Right there." She said, walking to its direction. "I just graduated and already I'll have a house with my best friend." She smiled walking inside seeing a middle-aged women sit at a desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked looking at the two young girls.

"I was wondering if there is a house for sell at the price of two-thousand, and five hundred or less." Aleira walked up to the desk seeing the women cock her eyebrow.

"There is one house. A shabby little house on the waterfront district, but I don't think two young women like yourselves should be already out on your own. You both look much too young to be adults."

"We need one. You see we just got here and earned a few coin, and sense we like it here so much we just want to live in the heart of Cyrodiil." Aleira smiled remembering her history well.

"Alright then. One house in the Waterfront district just for the two of you." she smiled pulling out parchment. "Can I take the guess that you two are going to the Arcane University to study?" Aleira pulled out two-thousand Septims after reading the parchment and signing her name.

"Something like that." Xaedys smiled seeing Aleira look up at the woman.

"I see, well here's the deed and you can buy all the furniture from Jensine's Good as New merchandise." the women handed Aleira the deed and watched them walk out.

"Aleira, what do we do now? We spent most of our money buying the house." Xaedys looked up at her seeing a smirk across her face.

"We buy beds and some food. After that we use the rest of the money to buy cooking things." She said walking into Jensine's Good as New merchandise.

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?" Jensine said looking at them.

"Yes, how much would it be to buy two beds?"

"Two hundred Septims."

"Alright, and a week's supply of basic food?"

"Another ten."

"Okay, then I'll buy two beds and three weeks worth of supply of food."

"That would be, two-hundred and thirty Septims."

"Deal." Aleira smiled putting a bag of Septims on the counter.

"Now then, where do you live? I'll get some men to carry the beds." she asked pulling up three bags of food.

"The old house, on the waterfront."

"Quite a ways but my men can do that." she smiled handing a parchment to a man sitting behind her.

"Thank you." Aleira nodded then walked out with Xaedys.

"Aleira, do we just move on and try to live this far in the past?"

"Yes, I guess it's how it'll work."

"Girls, I must warn you about something that happens at most every month here in the Imperial City. I feel as though I would need to warn you about the Dark Brotherhood." Jensine said as the girls looked back.

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

"Yes, a group of murderers who kill for money. I fear for your safety and pray that no one attempts to kill you both."

Aleira nodded, "Thanks for the warning." she smiled walking out.

"Do you think, they would just kill us just for gold?" Xaedys looked up seeing Aleira's face become a stern look that she would get whenever she thought of something. "Aleira?"

"They could. Then again, if we were to join, nah we couldn't." she laughed slightly.

"No, what are you thinking? Do tell."

"I'll tell you later. I just need to think about it more."

"Fair enough." Xaedys sighed.

Xaedys starred up at the ceiling. It has been three weeks sense she and Aleira where transported to this new time. From three weeks back Jensine talked to them about the Dark Brotherhood, from that time Aleira had thought of an idea. To Xaedys' attempts Aleira wouldn't tell her about this thought and she started to think that she never will. "Where is she?" Xaedys looked over to Aleira's bed. "It's almost ten o'clock." she looked down at her watch seeing that the battery was close to dead.

Aleira walked in, her shirt stained with blood and a crazy grin across her face. "Xaedys, I did it." she smiled panting and looking down at her blood dripping dagger.

"Wha...what did you do?" Xaedys stood up.

"I...I killed. In cold blood."

"What the fuck for?" she stood back a little.

"So that we could become apart of the Brotherhood. Now you must kill as well. Yes, in cold blood."

"Aleira what are you talking about? This isn't you, you couldn't just kill."

"Oh but I did. And it worked. It worked."

"Aleira snap out of it!" Xaedys yelled slapping Aleira across the face. Aleira's eyes became wide. Her dagger dropped to the ground and she fell to her knees.

"Xaedys, I'm loosing my mind. I have no idea what just happened." she looked up with surprised shown in her eyes.

"You killed someone. For no reason."

"Why?"

"Who the fuck knows. You've been out all day, and come in two hours before midnight."

"Xaedys, if I get pulled into the brotherhood I might not be able to see you again. You have to help me." Aleira stood up looking at Xaedys.

"And how do you think I will be able to do that?"

"You, you could kill an innocent. An then after that you will be in the brotherhood as well."

"Do you need to be slapped again? Are you sure you are ok?"

"No, no. Just hear me out. If you kill someone, anyone you don't even have to see their face, you could be in the brotherhood just like I'm about to be. Then we could get money."

"I know, but would I be able to handle it?"

"Handle what? You just walk up to someone random and stab them in the back."

"No, not that. To be able to just kill someone without regret. I still don't understand how you did it."

"I don't even know what happen. All I remember is that some guy was leading me somewhere and a deep dark voice whispered in my ear telling me to kill him. So I did. His end came quickly."

"A deep dark voice told you to kill him?"

"Yeah."

"Are you high? When does that ever happen? Aleira are you sure you didn't take any weird drugs that are unknown to our time?"

"No I'm not high and I didn't take anything weird. You know I passed history with an A."

"Then I'll take the night to think about it." Xaedys sat on her bed looking over at Aleira.

"Fine, but if I'm taken away by the night, then it would be your loss." she scorned laying into her bed in her stained clothes.

Aleira woke up to the unknown presence above her. Her eyes dazed with sleep and her mind fogged. She looked up seeing a man in a black cloak with his hood up and his face in shadow. "You sleep rather soundly for a killer. Tell me, what makes someone kill for no reason at all then just go home and fall asleep?" Aleira grew a slight smirk on her face as she sat up.

"The same reason why you have come to me, sir."

"You my friend are a harvester of souls, a killer to the innocent, and a murderer with cold blood. I have come to you with an offering. The Black Hand has seen you, and they want you to join the infamous Dark Brotherhood. Where you will be paid to kill in darkness, to be a part of a new family."

"Tell me more." Aleira's eyes flicked over to Xaedys then back to his, knowing that she is sound asleep he could move on with his offer. "Tell me, who I need to kill to join your family."

"You catch on quickly. Now listen carefully. On the green road to Bravil you will need to find the Ill Oman. There you will find a man name Rufio, kill him."

"It will be done." She smiled darkly standing up being four inches shy of his height.

"One other thing, I want you to kill him with this." He pulled out a black and gold dagger and handed it to her after seeing her smile. "It is a virgin blade. And it thirsts for blood. Do this and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete."

"Now go and may Sithis be with you." He smirked walking to the door.

She smiled grabbing his wrist. "But sir, you haven't given me your name." she said innocently. "You can't just leave a new family member with an order without properly introducing yourself."

"I find your wanting to know my name quite refreshing." He looked over his shoulder and into her eyes. "Lucien Lachance. "

"Imperial." She smiled letting go of his wrist. "Aleira, nothing more than that."

"Well then, Aleira, I'll take my leave. I do hope to see you soon." He said before walking out the door. Aleira looked around the one roomed shack that she shared with her best friend.

"Maybe it's for the best that I don't tell her." She whispered looking down at the gift she was given.

"Aw, you know that I would have found out anyway." Xaedys said, her eyes opening and a smiled gleamed across her face.

"You have been awake all this time?"

"Yup, ever since you fell asleep."

"Then now you have a choice. Kill an innocent and join the Brotherhood like I will. Or live here with little chance of seeing me again." She smiled almost darkly looking down at her lifelong best friend. Xaedys looked down at her dagger then back up at her.

"Alright, I'll do it. But before I do I have one question."

"Really now, and what would that be?"

"Who did you kill and what was the real reason? Because I don't think you would be the type of person to kill in cold blood. For no reason at all, it's not like you."

"The man who always hits on us. "

"You mean the older one, or the younger ugly one that fallows him around?"

"The older one. He was becoming more of a perv each minute. While I was looking for money in the Elvin Garden District, he was fallowing me. And at one point I bent over to grab a Septim and he slapped my ass. The nerve of him."

"So you just killed him right then and there?"

"Nope, I walked off till he lost my trail. Only to get me to fallow his. Once he walked into his house, he was alone. Me with my dagger I was ready to take my violent revenge. He sat there at his desk writing in his journal and there was my chance. Without thinking I walked over to him grabbed his head back and slit his throat. Watching the blood pore down his shirt and all around him."

"It's horrible to say, but I'm glad he's dead." Xaedys chuckled.

"I know, it felt so good to see his dead body lie there that I sat and watched the blood continue to pore till his body fell over. After that, I walked around for some more Septims. Not realizing that the madness in my mind wasn't going to set in till later this evening when I walked in."

"So, should I finish the blood line and kill his son?" Aleira looked at Xaedys seeing her face light up and set her hand on her dagger.

"Go for it." She smiled darkly. "That way, we could become family in the Brotherhood."

"Show me where he lives and I will finish the job."

Xaedys walked into the house, looking behind her and seeing Aleira stand back. "You see that," she pointed to the dead body. "That is what I have done."

Xaedys chuckled at her comment and looked around the room. "Where do you think he would be?"

"Most likely, in his bed. After all it is two in the morning."

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Xaedys sarcastically chuckled walking up the steps.

"Yup. Now, make me proud." She laughed, holding up her fist. "But make it quick, I need to get to my assigned kill really soon."

"Can do." Xaedys walked into the next room seeing a man lie, rather revealingly in a bed. "Well, that's a sight I really didn't need to see." She walked over to the man seeing him deep into his slumber. "Now then, time for you to meet your father in hell. " She smiled taking the blade and stabbing it into his bare chest.

She looked over to his face seeing him cough up blood and widen his eyes. She smiled being one of the last things he would ever see in his life as his eyes shut and his breathing stopped. Pulling out her blade and looking down at the gaping hole in his chest. "I can't believe that I just took a life." She paused, turning on her heal. "It feels so good." She walked out seeing the blood from his chest pulse for a moment then stop completely.

Aleira looked up at her from the bottom of the stair case. "Let me guess, you went through with it?" she asked seeing the young teen walk to her.

"Yes, and it was one of the best things in my life." She smiled at her friend.

"Alright alright. These aren't the only lives we shall take. Come on, I have to make my way to the Ill Omen."

"Like the restaurant we went to before prom?"

"That's the place. But we're three thousand years in the past. It has to be different." She looked up as they walked out of the house.

After almost a day of walking they made it to the Ill Omen. Aleira looked up seeing the building. "It looks a lot different." Xaedys said looking at the building that stood before them. "Of course we are very well in the past."

"True." Aleira nodded seeing how small the place looked compared to its future self.

"When will someone visit me? Like you killed just yesterday and that night someone came to talk to you."

"Not sure. Maybe someone will speak with you after my kill of Rufio." She chuckled looking over at the door. "Let's get going. But before we do, here's the plan. You and I will go in there and I'll ask about Rufio. Once I find out where he is, you will distract the inn keeper and I'll make the kill if he is in the building."

"And what if he isn't there?"

"We'll ask where he went."

"Got it."

"Alright let's go." Xaedys nodded and walked behind her seeing a man stand behind the counter. Aleira walked up to him and set her hands on the counter top.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked with a wide grin across his face.

"Yeah, we're looking for a man named Rufio. Is he here?" she asked giving him a smirk.

"Why yes he is. He lives in the basement part of the inn. He just minds his own business, makes his payments, talks to his self. Whatever works for the man, I personally don't talk to him."

"Thank you." Aleira bowed slightly and looked over at Xaedys with a slight nod.

"If you two ever need a room, I will be happy to give you one for the night. Oh and don't forget to tell your friends about the Ill Omen." He smiled seeing Aleira walk to the door that lead down to the basement and Xaedys sit down at a table.

Aleira looked down the hall seeing the room dark with only two torches hold up some flames. She looked around seeing two doors to her left side and nothing but a wall on her right. She smiled pulling out the Blade of Woe and walking up to the first door.

Cracking it open all she saw was a dark room with furniture that hasn't been touched in what looked like years. She shook her head, "Damn it. This guy better be in the next room. No, he is, I can feel it." She said to herself looking over at the next door. Creeping along the wall side she could hear a man snoring on the other side of the door.

Her hand went to the knob and her eyes darkened. Opening up the door and looked over at the bed. Seeing her target sleep there, in his bed. Stirring every few moments but nothing more than that. "This life is for the Brotherhood. I'll see you in hell." She said looking down at the bed and stabbing the Blade of Woe in to the man's stomach.

He didn't move. He didn't open his eyes. He laid there like he had been waiting for someone like her to take his life. "That was almost too easy." She said to herself, only to shrug and walk back out the door. She looked down at her dagger as she walked to the doorway leading back to the main room of the Inn. Her eyes widen seeing that the blood on the dagger soaked into the blade. "The past is really weird." She shook off the subject and looked over at Xaedys who had a look of somewhat confusion on her face.

"Is he-"

Aleira nodded and a slight smile came across Xaedys' face. "Sir, how much would it be for two rooms?" she asked seeing Xaedys walk up to her.

"Twenty Septims."

"Deal. She smiled setting the amount on the desk.

"Have a wonderful night here at the Ill Omen." He smiled happily seeing the two girls walk up the steps to the rooms above the inn after giving them their keys.

"So, how hard was it to kill him?" She finally asked seeing her friend open up the door to her room for the night.

"Almost too easy." She chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He was asleep when I got to him. He didn't even fight back."

"So far all the men we killed haven't fought back. That should be a good thing right?"

"I guess it could. Well have a good night, oh and tell me if someone visits you tonight."

"Kay." Xaedys looked over seeing the door shut. "Maybe my kill wasn't good enough for the Brotherhood to notice me." She said to herself walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Xaedys woke up seeing the same man who visited Aleira the night before. "Good evening. You sleep soundly for a murder. Tell me, what was your reason for killing in cold blood?"

"My reason is because I wanted to be a part of the same guild my best friend will be in soon."

"To be a part of the family?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Where you told to kill this person?"

"In a way, yes."

"Alright. Here is what you must do to be a part of the family. In the city of Cheydenhal there is a beggar named Soris. Kill him with this dagger. All family members have one after this kill you can do what you want with it. But your friend might recommend keeping it." He smiled. "Now go. And may Sithis guide you onto your kill." He said walking out the door.

Xaedys smiled brightly. This was her way into the Brotherhood. She looked over at the closed door. "Maybe I should go and tell her about it." She said to herself then realizing something very important about her friend. "Nah, I'll wait till the sunrise. She wouldn't like it if I just walked in and woke her up.

**~To Aleira~**

Lucien walked into Aleira's room seeing the young adult sit quietly on her bed. "Welcome." She smiled seeing the man walk up to her.

"Good evening." He walked over to her. "You have killed Rufio, how do I know this. You will learn that the Black Hand knows a lot about what happens to their new family members."

"I have learned that just now." She said with sarcasm under her breath.

"Good, now then. Your family will be in the Cheydenhal sanctuary. There you will meet with Ocheeva, she will direct you to what you must do." He sat next to her looking down at her hands that folded on her lap.

"I can do that."

"Good. As your Speaker I will need you to answer a rather personal question."

"That will be fine." She smiled looking at him.

"I can see that you're young and beautiful. Why hasn't a man taken your hand?"

"I denied the last man, and kill the man after that."

"So I see. I will be keeping a close eye on you. I feel as thou you and I will become very close in the near future." He lifted up one of her hands, kissing the top of it. "Now then, I bid you farewell. But not for long mind you." He smiled almost darkly and walked to the door. "One more thing, Aleira, be careful of those around you." He walked out and Aleira's face flushed.

"For a guy in the past, he's pretty hot." She giggled looking down at her hand.

A/N2: Sorry that it was so long, I went back into my old habit of writhing really long chapters. I've been trying to write shorter ones, but yea.


End file.
